El principio del Fin
by tsundere-chan123
Summary: Los tres sabios destinos estaban a punto de crear el conflicto del siglo. Si eres uno de los que pensaba que tras dos guerras, una pila de semidioses muertos. Los dioses y sus hijos, podrían tener algo de paz. Estabas equivocado. Acompaña a Percy en esta aventura, en la cual sus enemigos se encuentran, en su propio hogar. El telón caerá, y las lealtades se probaran.
1. 1 Las moiras quieren sangre

**Queridos semidioses, espero que os guste esta historia. Tengo previsto entre 7 y 10 capitulos de extensión. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de PJO o HoO, esos pertenecen al tio Rick. Si fueran mios, el Percabeth no existiría. Preferiria antes Percy x Thalia, o incluso Percy x Clarisse, a parte de mi actual OTP Jason x Percy. Si os gusta el yaoi, espero que este no os decepcione. Aunque no será muy relevante para esta parte de la historia. Si queresis que siga con esta idea, porfavor comentar ;D**

Los tres sabios destinos estaban a punto de crear el conflicto del siglo. Si eres uno de los que pensaba que tras dos guerras, una pila de semidioses muertos. Los dioses y sus hijos, podrían tener algo de paz. Estabas equivocado.

Las tres damas se aparecieron en una gran sala que tenía constelaciones por techo. Había 14 grandes tronos, cada uno más variopinto que el anterior. Los destinos no estaban solas, un decrépito hombre las acompañaba desde el inframundo. La tensión era palpable entre el reo y las ancianas.

Se empezaron ha oír gritos fuera de la sala, una pareja discutía fuertemente. Haciendo que una de las ancianas desviara la atención hacia las voces crecientes, cada vez más enfadadas. Cloto sonrió con cariño. Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y cerraron con un fuerte portazo. El honorable Zeus, en su pijama con estampados de nubes y su cepillo de dientes, se quedó paralizado de terror.

* * *

Minutos antes, el Señor del Olimpo discutía por décima vez con su señora esposa.

\- ¡ Ya me han vuelto a robar el rayo! ¡ Ese viejo pescado! ¡ No estoy seguro que ha sido el aliento de muerte ¡... - chillaba Zeus jurando sobre el nombre de sus hermanos.

\- Cariño deja de quejarte. Te lo has olvidado en el trono...-Suspiro Hera cansada ya de la conversación.

\- ¡Yo olvidarlo!¡eres muy descarada mujer! Iré a mirar, pero no por que tu me lo hayas dicho - grito Zeus.

\- Si al final los semidioses tienen razón... Eres toda una reina del drama. Suspiro Hera, mientras veía a su marido alejarse.

En cuanto Zeus cruzo la puerta de la sala del trono, el rayo olvidado fue el último de sus PROBLEMAS.

* * *

Los tres destinos en cuanto acabaron de hablar con Zeus, se trasladaron del Olimpo, a un cruce de calles en Nueva York. Los mortales hacían sus vidas como cualquier otro día, pero hoy no era cualquier día, ni era un cruce al azar. Los destinos iban a presenciar el inicio del fin de una era.

A un lado de la calle, una dulce pareja volvía a su casa para reencontrarse con hijo. La mujer estaba con su hijo recién nacido en brazos, el marido la miraba con amor mientras esperaban para cruzar. Al otro lado una familia también esperaba. la madre regañaba al niño para que se estuviera quieto, el padre sonreía ante las tonterías del niño. Al final de la calle acercándose a toda velocidad se encuentra un conductor borracho, que jugaba a las carreras. Todo estaba preparado.

Sucedió muy rápido, duró lo mismo que un suspiro. El semáforo cambio de color. Las familias ignorantes empezaron ha andar. El conductor trato de frenar. No pudo. Se confundió. acelero. Atropellando así a los peatones. En ese preciso momento, Átropos corto dos hilos, madre e hijo. El hombre no tardo en morir desangrado en la ambulancia. Fue entonces cuando la anciana corto el tercer hilo.

Un grito desgarrador se escucha en el hospital. Un adolescente está sollozando ante un médico. Un joven delgado, desnutrido, lucia enormes ojeras negras debajo de su ojos verdes. Hoy es el día en el que Perseo Jackson perdió a su familia mortal.


	2. 2 Los verdaderos amigos

**Queridos semidioses, aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Por desgracia no poseo los derechos de PJO o HOo, estos pertenecen al tío Rick. Si os gusta la historia por favor comentar.**

El campamento mestizo llevaba unos meses duros. Desde que su líder había vuelto del mundo mortal para permanecer como campista, durante todo el año. No era el mismo. Percabeth estaba roto. Annabeth trataba de permanecer alejado lo máximo posible de su novio mientras esté trataba sin mucho éxito permanecer fuerte. Todo joven mestizo que llegaba al campamento lo respetaba y lo temía, incluso los campistas que estuvieron presentes en las guerras trataban de alejarse del muchacho roto.

Los únicos semidioses que aún hablaban con él fueron: los hijos de Júpiter/ Zeus, Marte/ Ares. Nico y Hazel se encontraban con su padre en el Inframundo. Por lo tanto no eran conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Otra de las grandes discusiones estaba en auge. El campamento entero trataba de evitar involucrarse.

\- ¡Chica sabía, cálmate! ¡Hablemos! ¿O es que ya ni eso podemos hacer?- escupió Percy con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Que soy yo que no quiere hablar! Estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa.- dijo de forma dramática.- para tu información yo estoy ocupada, soy la arquitecta del Olimpo. Trato de rehacer nuestras vidas.Y tú qué, sentado mientras lloras. ¡Espabila! Están muertos, TODOS, por tu culpa o no, pero lo están, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, todo el que te rodea, muere . Deberías alegrarte, tienes una buena posición entre los Dioses y lo desaprovechas ¿así? Solo tratas de llamar la atención. Deberías marcharte, este ya no es tu hogar más y lo sabes. Los campistas te temen, incluso los que dicen ser tus amigos, yo t ...-acabo susurrando esto último. Cuando estaba más calmada bajo la cabeza, observando sus pies, y continuo-Simplemente abandona, ya no sirves para nada. Los Dioses ya no necesitan un peón más para su guerra. Ahora que hay paz ya nadie te necesita, no le importas a nadie. Yo ya no te necesito. Ya tengo todo lo que siempre he querido. Estas ... Solo quiero ayudarte, abrirte los ojos, pero no te dejas...

Percy estaba quieto, muy quieto. Como un animal ante los faros de un coche. No esperaba que su novia le dijera esas cosas. _Y si era verdad..._ Temía el hijo de Poseidón. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la aparición de tres personas. Una figura alta y rubia se interpuso entre el hijo del Dios del Mar y su "novia". Otras dos figuras lo flanqueaban. Un joven asiático, que miraba hacia la rubia decepcionado. Y a su otro lado la hija de Ares, unió sus manos con las del niño para consolarle. Un gesto extraño para la hija de Ares.

\- Annabeth, basta.- susurro amenazante Jason.

\- Jason, por que lo defiendes, está roto. Ya no vale nada. Ha cambiado, para peor. - Dijo enojada. Ahora alzó la voz para que el hijo del desobe del mar oyera con claridad sus palabras. - Sabes que Perseo, escóndete detrás de quién quieras. Pero hemos terminado. No puedo estar con alguien que huye cuando alguien muere. Piensa en la cantidad de personas que murieron por tu culpa. Luke por ejemplo. Ojalá hubieras sido tu aquel día.

Después de gritar esos, mientras miraba fijamente a su "ex novio", sus ojos grises dudaron. Pero eso no impidió que se girará con furia y dejara estupefacto al grupo recién reunido.

* * *

Piper y Jason, ya no era lo mismo que antes. No había esa chispa, o magia que siempre hubo, se transformó en algo cálido más familiar que romántico. Sin el conocimiento del resto del campamento se separaron. Piper ayudo a Jason a poner en claro sus sentimientos. Y Piper pensaba en unirse a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Todavía había veces tensas entre ambos. Por ejemplo en estos momentos. Piper era la nueva confidente de Annabeth. Mientras que Jason estaba demasiado enfadado con la rubia.

La chiroque sabia con certeza todas las dudas y preocupaciones de su amiga, y en cierta parte entendía porque hacía lo que hacía. Aunque no lo compartía. La hija de Atenea era demasiado orgullosa. Se refugió tanto en su trabajo. Temía tanto mirar al hijo de Poseidón, que preferiría alejarse en vez de solucionarlo.

Otra vez la conversación entre los jóvenes había acabado con tensión debido a los fuertes gritos de sus amigos. Jason no dudo. Corrió hasta allí seguido por Piper. Y ambos escucharon algo que nunca pensaron escuchar de los labios de nadie. Entonces fue cuando Jason intervino.

* * *

Frank y Clarisse estabamos practicando con las espadas. He decidido visitar unas semanas desde que me entere de la muerte de la familia de Percy. El niño había tratado de mantener oculto su dolor y no se lo había dicho a nadie con excepción de su novia y Jason. Me dolió un poco no haberse enterado antes, pero en el momento que llegó vio claramente el problema que Jason le había descrito. Percy Jackson trataba de hacerse el fuerte y ser un buen líder. Los campistas no ayudaban, le trataban como a un Dios, le temían y respetaban por igual. Nadie a parte de Jason, Piper y Clarisse, le trataban como un verdadero amigo. Rápidamente me uni a ese grupo, conseguimos que Percy sonriera mas. Para tranquilidad de todos. Esa paz duró poco tiempo. El que tardo Annabeth en regresar del Olimpo.

Percy empeoró. Annabeth estaba mal, no se había recuperado del tártaro. Pero se ocultaba detrás de su orgullo. Haciendo así sufrir demasiado a Percy, y bajando su autoestima. Creo que heria ha Percy para sentirse menos rota. Y esa no es la manera correcta para manejar la situación. Pensando en todo esto fuy derrotado limpiamente por mi hermana griega.

Reíamos y jugábamos entre nosotros cuando escuchamos otra discusión. Clarisse harta ya de escuchar constantemente a esos dos discutir, decidió ir a partir piernas a la rubia de bote. Intentaba seguir a mi hermana deseperadamente tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando llegaron no esperamos oír lo que Annabeth dijo.

* * *

 _-(...)_ _Piensa en la cantidad de personas que murieron por tu culpa. Luke por ejemplo. Ojalá hubieras sido tú aquel día_ _. -Después de gritar esos, mientras miraba fijamente a su "ex novio", sus ojos grises dudaron. Pero eso no impidió que se girará con furia y dejara estupefacto al grupo recién reunido._

Decir que Jason estaba furioso era un eufemismo. Jason echaba chispas, literalmente. En cuanto se había recuperado del shock inicial. Corrió en la dirección que había tomado la hija de Atenea.

Annabeth seguía caminando. Se encontraba en la zonas de las cabañas, estaba a punto de volveré a disculparse con Percy, cuando Jason la dio la vuelta, y la dio un puñetazo en la cara sorprendido a todo el campamento.

\- ¡¿Como se te ocurre hecharle todo eso en cara?! Tu eres la primera que esta huyendo hija de Atenea. Tu eres la que vas ha acabar sola. Eres una ...- gritaba Jason escoltado por Frank. Que simplemente miraba la escena, furioso. Antes de que Jason volviera a lanzar otro puñetazo a la "ex-novia de Percy". Piper intervino.

\- ¡Jason! Relájate, no es para tanto, ha sido una simple discusión. Disculpate con Annabeth he iros tu y Frank a ver cómo está Percy. ¡Quieres irte, quieres saber cómo está! - hablo Piper poniendo todo el embrujahabla posible.

Jason y Frank siguieron las directrices de Piper. Se disculparon y se fueron a buscar a Percy. Todo el campamento suspiró con alivio, menos Piper. Estaba preocupada. Nunca había imaginado que su grupo de amigos se separaría, y menos así. Miro de reojo a la hija de Atenea preocupada. Tratando de decidir si escogió el bando correcto. Piper había escuchado toda la conversación. No podía creer que su amiga acabara de decir esas cosas, y menos a Percy.

La hija de Afrodita acababa de escoger un bando. Y en el proceso acaba de perder a dos de sus mejores amigos. Les había controlado con el habla, y desde el incidente de los eilodons no se lo toman nada bien. Sobretodo Jason. En el momento que se libren del hechizo. Piper perderá a sus amigos.


End file.
